TUFF Pets
by Agent Tuckerson Kezwick
Summary: the T.U.F.F. Agents from T.U.F.F. Puppy are pets in the real world, but they can talk, and Kezwicks exist, too. yes, kezwicks are a new species to the planet earth, and I finally get to adopt one, but it's not just a kezwick. it THE Kezwick from T.U.F.F.! EEEEEEEEEEEE!
1. Chapter i: Adoption

_**Note: the agents will NOT walk on their hind legs because this is the real world. Although, they WILL try to stand on their hind legs, but they can't walk like we can though. They are four leggers like regular animals, including kezwicks. They CAN talk, but they don't have opposable thumbs. The agents have their cartoony look though, and they understand us, and we understand them. They also understand the animals in the real world, but they don't tell us what they say.**_

it all started in a pet shop. the agents were waiting to be adopted. Kezwick was in the Kezwick section for new world species, Dudley was in the dog section, and Kitty was in the cat section. the Chief was just hanging out in Kezwick's fur on his hind-quarters. I'm AuBurney.

Kezwick: *crouches down with his tail between his legs*

Kitty: what's wrong, Kezwick?

Kezwick: i'm really n-n-n-nervous!

Kitty: awww. it's okay, Kezwick. don't be afraid.

Dudley: what's wrong with Kezwick?

Kitty: he's a little nervous about getting adopted.

Kezwick: *urinates* I think I just w-weh-wet myself.

Kitty: awww.

Chief: don't worry, Kezwick. everyone is getting adopted.

Kitty: there, there. calm down.

Kezwick: *lies down*

the doors open and a 13-year-old teenage girl named AuBurney walks in to find a pet Kezwick. I look at all of them but I couldn't decide which one to pick so I just chose one.

Me: eenie meenie minie mo, catch a Kezwick by the toe, my mama says I should pick the very best one, and u r it! *finger lands on Kezwick* come on. you're my new companion!

I take Kezwick home and show him around.

Kezwick: I'm very uncomfortable.

Me: oh my god! you can talk?!

Kezwick: yeah...i'm Kezwick.

Me: THE Kezwick?! from T.U.F.F.?! EEEEEEEEH! I've always wanted to meet you!

Kezwick: I'm really nervous right now. *urinates* sorry. sometimes I tend to urinate when I get n-n-nervous.

Me: awww! it's okay, Kezwick. *picks Kezwick up and cuddle him softly* hm. you're not as heavy as my two-year-old brother, Frankie.

Kezwick: aren't you upset that I seem to have urinated on the carpet?

Me: no. calm down. i'll get it up. besides, you're with a new family now. i'm gonna get my phone and take a picture of us as new family! *grabs phone* oh! have you met Asteroid, my dog? I've been wanting a dog for years. my first one was a boxer named Charlie, but he died, so I got a shih Tzu named Asteroid, but we call him Astro.

Astro: *licks Kezwick*

Me: awww! he likes you! now let take our picture!

Kezwick and Me: *smiles and hugs*

Me: that's a keeper for life! oh! I forgot! it's a bath night!

Kezwick: I need to take one myself.

Kezwick and I get ready. I let him take the bath first.

Kezwick: uh...can I get a little p-puh-privacy?

Me: sure! can I help bathe you? pretty please with you on top?

Kezwick: ok.

Kezwick gets in the tub and I start scrubbing him. I scrubbed his behind and between his legs too.

Kezwick: *shakes nervously*

Me: what's wrong? am I hurting you?

Kezwick: no. i'm just not comfortable with you touching my...uh...you know.

Me: oh ok. *washes him off*

Kezwick dries off and gets dressed. I take my bath and put some cloths on too. then, we go outside for Astro to do his business outside, and a mean kid walking around the neighborhood came up to us saying mean things.

Kezwick: *growls* *eyes turn red* *shows sharp teeth* *bites*

the bully screams and runs off like a big baby and I pet Kezwick.

Kezwick: *eyes turned back to normal* I protected you because I love you...and because he scared the d-d-d-daylights out of me!

Me: *teary eyes* you are the best pet ever!

Kezwick and Me: *hugs*

Kezwick: *licks me* can you not m-muh-muh-mention this to the other agents?

Me: you can me on count! sorry. just a little excited that I finally get to meet you and have you as family!

Kezwick: *tail wags* i'm hungry.

Me: I can fix that! *goes to kitchen and comes back* here. try this. it's pickled okra.

Kezwick: *takes bite* I l-luh-love it!

Me: YAY! I knew you'd love it! wanna play my Kinect Adventures game?

Kezwick: you have that?! sure!

Kezwick and I play Kinect Adventures playing games such as: 20,000 leeks, rally ball, river rush (my fav), reflex ridge, and space pop. after we played, we watched tv while getting on the internet spending time on our internet accounts. then we were going to bed. I let him sleep in my bed with me.

Me: this has been the best day I have ever had in my life and for the first time, it has never gone wrong!

Kezwick: I love you, AuBurney! good night!

Me: I love you too, Kezwick night, night!

Kezwick and Me: *falls asleep*


	2. Chapter ii: Meet the Kezwicks

okay, peops, here's chapter 2! Kezwick's mom and dad track down their son! my grandma's asleep because she goes to work at 7:00 pm every 2 days and every other weekend.

*at the petshop*

Kezwick's mom and dad wait til the petshop owner goes on lunch to track down their son. they snuck out.  
*at my house*  
Me: *wakes up and yawns* good morning, Kezwick! how'd you sleep?

Kezwick: great!  
Me: what do you want for breakfast? cereal or snacks?

Kezwick: uh... better go with the cereal.

we ate breakfast and watched some morning tuff puppy on tv. meanwhile, Kezwick's mom and dad snuck into the house when Kezwick opened the door to get my grandma's mail for her. when he came back in, he came back into my room after putting grandma's mail on the counter.

Kezwick: okay. i'm back. now what were we doing?

Me: watching a new T.U.F.F. Puppy episode i found on !

Kezwick: okay!

we watched the episodes T.U.F.F. Choices and Sob Story and i found out something cool about Kezwick!

Me: you have 3 hearts!

Kezwick: uh...yeah. see? *gets behind an x-ray he made*

the x-ray shows 3 beating hearts. after that, we watched tv again. just then, Kezwick's mom and dad showed up in my room.

Kezwick's mom and dad: son! *hugs Kezwick*

Kezwick: hi, mom and dad.

Me: uh...

Kezwick: oh! mom and dad, i'd like you to m-m-m-meet-

Me: *falls over*

Kezwick: *pick's me back up* mom, dad, i'd like you to meet AuBurney!

Kezwick's mom: hi!

Kezwick's dad: hi!

Kezwick: say hi.

Me: ?!

Kezwick: no, AuBurney, just say hello.

Me: ?!

Kezwick's mom: what did she say?

Kezwick: um...i think she s-s-s-said she wants to...eat you?...

Kezwick's dad: what?!

Me: ?!

Kezwick: wait! she wants to...m-muh-meet you.

Me: ?! *throws her hands in the air in happiness*

Kezwick's mom: AuBurney, is that true?

Me: uh...yuyuyuyuyuyuyuyuh! *dumb voice* uh...how did you find us?

Kezwick's mom: don't you think kezwick moms can track down their own son?

Kezwick's dad: yeah. we can track our kids by sense of smell.

Me: is that why you guys have large nostrils?

Kezwick: uh...yeah.

outside, the weather was changing and everyone had allergies. even the Kezwicks were sneezing, though they did not have colds, they were sneezing a lot like every 10 minutes. we were inside the house watching T.U.F.F. Puppy episodes new and old. Suddenly, Kezwick's mom started sneezing a bit. Kezwick's dad was coughing and i was too. Kezwick didn't have much. he probably just sneezed a bit too.

Kezwick's mom: *sneezes twice*

Kezwick's dad: *coughs*

Me: *coughs* looks like i'm not the only one around here having allergies when the weather changes. *sighs in relief* i don't feel alone anymore!

Kezwick: AuBurney, everyone has that problem.

Me: i doubt it. i never seen anyone having a problem with a stopped up nose.

*day to night*

Me: well, looks like it's time for bed. night, night, Kezwicks...s...s...s-naaaah i'm just kidding. night, night!

Kezwick: goodnight.

Kezwick's mom and dad: sleep tight!

All: *falls asleep*

that's the end of the second chapter! stay tuned for the third! and by the way, this will be my longest story EVUR!


End file.
